Akatsuki's Insane
by DeidaraAndTobi'sBFF
Summary: A normal day where konan wants aya to go shopping but she refuses. a naked hidan a butt race and a mad deidara. what does that make? pure un cut CRACK :D read please better than summary


"Nononononoonononononon!" shouted aya. "yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" screamed konan right back at aya. "NONONONONONONONONNONONONO!" "YESYESYESYESYES!" "Omg god this is more annoying then when deidara kept saying un and when we gave tobi a candy bar." sighed the leader pain/pein. "well then your the leader leader-sama go stop them." said sasori in what was obviously a tired tone. "are you kidding me? their going to rip me to shreds if i interfere. no the best is to probaly let the argument steam down a bit then go stop them." sighed pein popping a advil in his mouth. "NONONONONOONONONON THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU AGAIN! MAYBE WITH LEADER SAMA BUT NOT YOU! YOU'LL TAKE HOURS AGAIN! SO !" screamed aya. "YES YOU ARE YOUNG LADY YOU ARE COMING WITH ME BECAUSE THOSE BUMS OVER THERE AREN'T GOING TO HELP A BIT! AND YOU NEED NEW CLOTHES!" shouted konan. "hey, i could help." pouted the leader a bit insulted konan had called him a bum. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE CLOTHES I HAVE NOW?1 HUH? AND LEADER SAMA AND SASORI SENPAI ARE NOT BUMS! WATER DRAGON JUSTSU!" Shrieked aya hysterically summoning a dragon. "FINE I'LL GET YOUR CLOTHES MYSELF! BUT YOU WON'T LIKE THEM! AND NO TV FOR A WEEK!" said konan as she turned on her heel slaming the door behind her. "Whew, i thought she would never leave. said aya as she sat down on the floor breathing in deep breaths. "and what do i care if i don't get tv i dont even watch it." shrugged aya plopping onto the couch between the leader and sasori as calmly as if nothing had happened. she cancled the water dragon jutsu sighing. "bleh im bored." "you shouldn't say that, everytime someone says that tobi pops in and you DON'T want that." warned sasori. "HAI YOU GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN SENPAI? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" tobi screamed practically teleporting into the room. "oh wait he CAN teleport, and speak of the devil. plus poor deidara senpai :(" thought aya. "no tobi i haven't seen deidara but-" she stopped staring at tobi he was doing the carmelldansen and deidara looked ready to kill. "OI BAKA. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY CLAY?" asked deidara in a voice that even caught sasori's attention. he watched with mild intrest. "scratch that last thought. eheh." thought aya. "yes tobi was a good boy and didn't touch senpai's clay!" grinned tobi. "WELL THEN EXPLAIN WHO WROTE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY IN MY CLAY WITH ORANGAE PLAY DOH?" asked deidara who looked like he was on some serious crack and a cold blooder killer. oh wait he is. never mind." thought aya. "TOBI DONSEN'T KNOW BUT IT WASN'T TOBI!" screamed a crazyily happy tobi running away from deidara who was trying to murder him into tiny bits. kisame coughed loudly to break the sudden silence which had settled on the room. aya stared at him then to break the boring mood she put on caramelldansen and made sasori join her in dancing it. but he had a tiara in his hair coruse. everyone gave her a WTF face and then started laughing at sasori. she gave them a :3 face and kept dancing. after a while she made zetsu do it too and then hidan. he stripped down to nothing though and she ran screaming some nonsense about "MAH EYES!" while running in a loop on the carpet. everyone cracked up like crazy and then konan came home. "Hai?" asked aya nervously. konan started to saw something when aya screamed "AAAAAAAHH HELP ME SASORI SENPAI *CHOKING NOISE* AAAH HALP SHE'S CHOKING ME *more choking noises* she quickly placed konan's hands around her neck screaming. tobi deidara and sasori poofed in to see konan actually strangling aya who was choking badly. "aack HALP MEH SOMEBODY!" *choking noise* sasori grabbed aya by her collar lifting her away from konan onto the floor. she started to fake cry, aya was a good acter BTW and she snuck a smirk at konan before sobbing again. deidara patted her on the head and she reduced her sobs to sniffles and rocking back and forth knees to her head. deidara picked her up and put her on the couch and asked "so how'd you pull that off?" she smirked deidara always knew when she was only acting. sasori on the other end along with everyone else had no idea when she was acting. sasori was the most gullible out of all of them. she replied loftily "magic." while examing her nails. deidara grinned at her and then started to tickle her. "ahahaha s-stop! pfffft ahahahahahahahhahahaha!" she laughed as deidara tickled her. fianlly everything in the akatsuki was right, hidan was naked, kisame was watching porno and tobi was having a but schooch race across the soft rug with zetsu who was whupping ass in thier race. yup, everything was perfect. well as perfect as anything in the akatsuki would be. THE END


End file.
